Nephilim - The End (Again)
They are the offspring of an angel and a human. These beings have human souls but have the grace of angels. They have the will of humans so they are free to choose what they do with their lives though their capacity for evil is quite great as is their capacity for good. Quite a few nephilim were corrupted and drunk on power and supremacy and thus joined Lucifer against Heaven though there were also nephilim that were righteous and chose to fight for Heaven or who tried to live peaceful lives. The creation of these entities was outlawed by Michael after the events of the Deluge. Many angels have taken to calling the Nephilim abominations. Season 8 Metatron went into hiding as to stay out of the detection of the Archangels as to emerge when the time was right to assume power with the knowledge and energy of the tablets. He knew of the coming Apocalypse and made a contingency plan for causing the Fall should it be thwarted. He knew the spell would require a heart of a nephilim so he fathered one and kept close tabs on his child for the day when he would need its heart. Season 9 When Samael was freed from Heaven's Prison, he began to resume his old womanizing habits and bedded a number of women while he was in Sam Winchester's body. After he took back his first vessel, he continued in his seduction of women. Some of these women went on to unknowingly carry his nephilim offspring. Characteristics Nephilim look just like ordinary humans from birth. However, when they invoke their power their eyes glow faint or bright white. They are quite undetectable to lower angels and demons. Only Higher Angels like the Powers and Archangels could instantly identify one on sight. Nephilim maturation is often quite unpredictable. It's common for a nephilim to develop for the normal ratio of nine months after conception though it has been known that some do develop much faster. It is also taxing on the mother of the child for birthing a nephilim into the world. Without angelic care upon delivery, the birth is often fatal or life shortening fo the mother especially for the children of an archangel. Notable Angels that spawned Nephilim *Samael *Michael *Zepar *Metatron Nephilim Jane.png|Jane Mikhail.jpg|Mikhail Alan Samson.jpg|Alan Samson Edmon Fuller.jpg|Edmon Fuller Glena Fuller.jpg|Glena Fuller Wilson Groves.jpg|Wilson Groves *Jane (Daughter of Metatron) † *Mikhail (Son of Michael) † *Alan Samson (Son of Samael) *Edmon Fuller (Son of Samael) *Glena Fuller (Daughter of Samael) *Wilson Groves (Son of Samael) Powers and Abilities Nephilim may look like ordinary humans though they are anything but. *'Angelic and Demonic Perception: '''Nephilim are able to detect angels and demons within their human vessels. For angels, they could see their wings and halos and for demons they could see dark smoke surrounding their bodies. *'Super Strength:' They are much stronger than normal humans and are on the same par as demons and normal angels in terms of strength. *'Smiting:' They are able to destroy demons within their vessels through the use of their grace. *'Rapid Maturation/Slowed Aging:' Nephilim age at a different rate than normal humans. Every Nephilim's aging rate differs from another based on many different factors such as parentage, amount of grace, etc. Example: Maturing into young adults at a faster rate but then afterwards age roughly 1/4 slowly to their old age. Or growing older normally until maturity and then aging slowly enough to make it seem that they no longer are growing older. *'Angel Ward Immunity:' Since they are half human they can bypass wards meant to banish full angels. *'Healing:' Nephilim are able to heal faster than normal humans can when they sustain injuries. *'Angelic Tapping': The Nephilim are able to hear the chatter and open communication of the angels through the air like normal angels can. *'Multi-Lingual Interpretation:' All Nephilim are born with the understanding of multiple languages, especially the enochian language and could read it diligently. *'Telekinesis:' Stronger Nephilim are able to move objects and people with their minds. *'Teleportation:' Stronger Nephilim are able to teleport and move place to place instantly. Vulnerabilities *'Holy Fire:' Nephilim could be trapped in a ring of holy oil set afire like angels. *'Sealing Sigil:''' Nephilim could be rendered helpless and trapped in one of these sigils. *Angel Blades: These weapons are fatally lethal to the Nephilim. *Angel Swords: These more effective angelic weapons can kill Nephilim. *First Blade: This weapon can kill Nephilim. *Death's Scythe: It can kill anything which includes Nephilim. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Hybrid Category:Creatures Category:Angels Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 10 Villains Category:Nephilim Category:Season 10 Characters